


Persona 4 and 5 in a group chat because im unoriginal

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Series: Persona 4/5 crossover [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Group chat, Persona 5 Spoilers, amatur text chat writer, this is lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha
Summary: Basically, the central characters from Persona 4 and 5 are all in a group chat.





	1. the great begining

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dumbass p5 Groupchat shit because I'm Unoriginal™](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304569) by [jng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jng/pseuds/jng). 



_January 14th, 2019_

 

_10: 28 P.M._

 

**Group Chat 5**

 

 **-Ren Amamiya** added  **Yu Narukami** to the group chat 

 **-Ren Amamiya** has changed  **Ren Amamiya** 's name to  **Joker**

 

 **Joker** : yo

 

 **YN** : Who is this?

 

 **Joker** : its the guy you meet in Inaba

 

 **Joker** : you know, from the visiting class?

 

 **YN** : oh

 

 **YN** : I remember now

 

 **Joker** : so, what are you up to right now

 

 **Joker** : its almost 10:30

 

 **YN** : Watching some tv before I got to bed

 

 **Joker** : wow

 

 **Joker** : morgana would NEVER let me stay up that late

 

 **YN** : Morgana?

 

 **Joker** : my cat

 

 **Joker** : dont ask

 

 **YN** : If you say so...

 

 **Joker** : great, morgana is yelling at me to go to bed

 

 **Joker** : well, gnight

 

 **YN** : Good Night  

 


	2. More people????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people are added

_January 15th, 2019_

_9:14 a.m._

**Group Chat 5**

 

 **Joker** : is there anyone who you want to add to the chat?

 

 **YN** : Yes, actually

 

 **YN** : But I don't have admin privileges

 

 **Joker** : oh that right

 

 **Joker** : just give me a sec

 

- **Joker** has promoted  **Yu Narukami** to moderator

 

 **YN** : Thanks

 

 ** _-_ Yu Narukami** had added  **Yosuke Hanamura** to the group chat

- **Yu Narukami** has added  **Chie Satonaka** to the group chat

 

 **YN** : Just so you know, those two are dating

 

 **YN** : Just letting you know in case they get a little...

 

 **Joker** : i get it

 

 **YH** : why was I added to a random group chat?

 

 **CS** : I should be asking the same

 

 **CS** : and who Joker?

 

 **YN** : Its just Ren

 

 **YN** : The guy from the visiting class from Shujin Academy

 

 **YH** : ohhhh, that guy

 

 **Joker** : oh, oh there is someone Yosuke TOTALLY needs to meet

 

 **YH** : uhhh

 

- **Joker** has added  **Yusuke Kitagawa** to the group chat

- **Joker** has changed **Yusuke Kitagawa** 's name to  **Fox**

 

 **Joker** : there

 

 **Fox** : Care to explain why I was added to a random group chat

 

 **Joker** : Yosuke, meet Yusuke

 

 **Fox:** huh?

 

 **YH** : this is going to be confusing

 

 **CS** : their names are much too similar

 

 **YN** ; Tell me about it 

 


	3. MORE?!?!?!?!?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann and Ryuji join the chat

_January 16th, 2019_

 

_7:23 P.M._

 

**Group Chat 5**

 

**CS** : hey, ren

 

**Joker** : yea?

 

**CS** : you should add some of your friends to the chat

 

**CS** ; i mean, Yu already added me and Yosuke

 

**Joker** : i definitely will

 

- **Joker** has added  **Ann Takamaki** to the group chat

- **Joker**   has added  **Ryuji Sakamoto**

 

**Joker** : oh, and before i forget

 

- **Joker** had changed  **Ann Takamaki** 's name to  **Panther**

**-Joker** has changed  **Ryuji Sakamoto** 's name to  **Skull**

 

**Panther** : ren, why do you keep adding me to random group chats

 

**Panther** : and who are all these other people

 

**CS** : um, excuse me, im still here

 

**Panther:**  sorry not sorry

 

**CS:**  oh COME ON

 

**Fox** : I believe that an explanation is due

 

**Joker** : ugg, fine

 

**Joker** : currently in the group we have me, Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yusuke, you and Ryuji

 

**Skull** : dude, why you always gotta put me last

 

**Joker** : just because

 

**Skull** : DUDE

             

**Joker** :¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  

 

**YN** : Don't you dare complain

 


	4. Meet the newest member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Makoto

_January 25th, 2019_

 

_8:44 P.M._

 

**Group Chat 5**

 

 **Joker** : out of curiosity, has anyone heard of Danganronpa

 

 **Panther** : ugg, not this again

 

 **Skull** : srysly, he asks this question to everyone he meets

 

 **YN** : I don't mind, but no. I haven't

 

 **YH** : is that the game with the weird bear

 

 **CS** : uhh, Yosuke

 

 **CH** : isn't Teddy reading this over your shoulder

 

 **YH:** agg crap!

 

 **YN** : Well, RIP Yosuke

 

 **Skull** : BTW, wheres Yusuke?

 

 **CS** : uhh, were you even paying attention?

 

 **CS** : he probably just got ripped by our friend teddy

 

 **Skull** : Not him!

 

 **Panther** : he means the one our side

 

 **Joker** : i think he's at some art exhibition

 

 **Joker** : oh, i almost forgot

 

- **Joker** has added  **Makoto Niijima** to the chat

- **Joker** has changed  **Makoto Niijima** 's name to  **Queen**

 

 **Joker** : welcome to the dark side Makoto

 

 **Queen** : Why am I not surprised?

 

 **Joker** : ;)

 

 **Queen** : Don't. Even. Try.

 

 **Joker** :  _sigh_.... yes ma'am

 

 **CS** : lemme guess

 

 **CS** : dating?

 

 **Panther** : yep

 

 **Skull** : at least we dont PDA

 

 **Skull** : or flaunt our relationship status

 

 **Skull** : or yell out in the MIDDLE OF SHIBUYA that we're a couple

 

 **Panther** : ryuji

 

 **Panther** : shut it

 

 **YH** : couple?

 

 **CS** : probably

 

 **Queen** : I don't know who half of these people are

 

 **YN** : Sorry, had to do something

 

 **YN** : uhh, Whos Queen

 

 **YH** : yeah id like to know too

 

 **CS** : scroll up

 

 **YN** : oh

 

 **YH** : ok

 

 **Joker** : since there's a new addition to the group, why don't we introduce ourselves

 

 **Joker** : im Ren Amamiya

 

 **YN** : I'm Yu Narukami

 

 **Panther** : im ann takamaki

 

 **Skull** : sup, im ryuji sakamoto

 

 **CS** : Chie Satonaka

 

 **YH** : Yosuke Hanamura

 

 **Queen** : Makoto Niijima

 

 **Joker** : hes not here, but Fox is Yusuke Kitagawa

 

 **Panther** : are we going to do this every time someone new is added

 

 **Joker** : maybe

 

 **Panther** :......

 

 **YN** : Maybe only the people who dont know the new person/people will need to introduce themsleves

 

 **Joker** : yeah that migaozvk vlfaskvislkhxzckjh

 

 **Skull** : uhhh

 

 **Skull** : did ren just die?

 

 **CS** : im thinking yes

 

 **Joker** : sorry bout that, Morgana just yelled at me to go to bed already

 

 **YH** : but its only like nine

 

 **Joker** : oh please

 

 **Joker** if you meet Morgana you would NEVER stay up past 9:45

 

 **Joker** : anyways GN

 

 **YN** : Goodnight

 

 **CS** : g nite

 

 **Panter** : night

 

 **Skull** : sayonara

 

 **Queen** : GoodNight

 

 **YH** : later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry I've been on a slight hiatus. I just get SUUUPPPEERR lazy sometimes. By the way, id like some help from everyone. I need help coming up with chat nicknames for the P4 character. Id appreciates suggestions. Who knows, maybe your ideas will make it into the works. Also, just so you know, I'll probably keep accidentally going on hiatus, so the updates will be irregular. If you have an idea for a chat thread post it in the comments


	5. i made some friends

_January 27th, 2019_

 

_10:14 P.M._

 

**Group Chat 5**

 

 **-Yu Naruakmi**  has added  **Yukiko Amagi** to the chat

- **Yu Narukami**  has added  **Kanji Tatsumi** to the chat

 

 **YN** : How is everyone

 

 **Joker** : good on my end

 

 **Panther** : my modeling gig is going well

 

 **Panther** : mika is going DOWN

 

 **Fox** : Isnt Mika the model with shoulder length brown hair

 

 **CH** : oh yah, i think i know who your talking about

 

 **YA** : Really Chie?

 

 **YH** : she IS pretty cute

 

 **Skull** : isnt she your bona fide rival Ann?

 

 **Panther** : yea

 

 **Panther** : she tried sabatoge to try to get ahead, but it never worked on my

 

 **Queen** : What happened to her

 

 **Queen** : Im guessing not much because shes still modeling

 

 **YN** : Is everyone just ingroning the fact there are two more people in this already massive chat?

 

 **Fox** : Yes

 

 **Skull** : cmon man, people are being added all the time

 

 **YA** : By the way, you added Kanji right?

 

 **YA** : Where is he?

 

 **KT** : here

 

 **KT** : i guess?

 

 **Joker** : that remindes me

 

 **Joker** : my crew needs to introduce themselves to the newcomers

 

 **Joker** : im ren amamiya

:

 **Skull** : ryuji sakamoto

 

 **Panther** : Ann Takamaki

 

 **Fox** : Im Yusuke Kitagawa

 

 **Queen** : My name is Makoto Niijima

 

 **CS** : that reminds me

 

 **CS** : how did you guys come up with your nicknames

 

 **YH** : im guessing personality traits

 

 **YA** : That would make sense.

 

 **YN** : guys?

 

 **KY** : hellooooooo

 

 **YA** : Whats with the silence?

 

 **Joker** : yeah, i guess you could say its personality traits

 

 **Joker** : its hard to explain

 

 **Joker** : oh crap

 

 **Joker** : morganas yelling at me to go to bed

 

 **Queen** : Goodnight

 

 **YH** : night

 

 **CH** : bye

 

 **Skull** : nite

 

 **YN** : later

 

 **Ann** : Bye Bye

 

 **YA** : goodnight

 

 **KT** : sayonara

 

 **Fox** : ill be painting

 

 **Skull** : srysly man, what is it with you and art

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, while I was writing this, I had an idea. I am currently also working on another P 4/5 crossover story and I thought, what if this was the prequel to that other crossover. Anyway it's just an idea, but I thought of it as they were discussing where the P5 characters got there chat names. Let my know what your thoughts on this matter are in the comments. Also, check out that other work by simply clicking on my name umder the title


	6. Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apparently the hacker gremlin and bear troll make a great team. or will. its a dangerous combo, at least

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus OVER!!!!!! is there a valid excuse for being lazy? well, enjoy

_February 1st, 2019_

 

_7:14 A.M._

 

**Group Chat 5**

 

 

**Joker** : just to warn the people on yu's side, im adding hacker gremlin

 

 

**YN** : Who?

 

 

**Joker** : the girl i told you about, futaba

 

 

**Skull** : its gonna b a mess when she here

 

 

**Joker** : tell me about it

 

 

**Joker** : anyways here goes

 

 

- **Joker** has added  **Futaba Sakura** to the chat

- **Joker** had changed  **Futaba Sakura** 's name to  **Oracle**

 

 

**Queen** : Was adding her really a good idea

 

 

**Oracle** : of COURSE it was

 

 

**Fox** : I wouldn't go so far as to say that, Fatuba

 

 

**Oracle** : wow, inari. 

 

 

**Oracle** : we're dating and you cant even spell my name right

 

 

**Panther** : yusuke, id run

 

 

**Joker** : futaba, did you hack leblancs speakers

 

 

**Oracle** : maybe.....

 

 

**Oracle** : ACK WRONG ANSWER

 

 

**CS** : whats going on here?

 

 

**Oracle** : HE SOKAED ME WITH SPRAY BOTTLE

 

 

**YA** : pfh

 

 

**CS** : uhh, guys?

 

 

**CS** ; i think we lost yukiko to a laughing fit

 

 

**YN** : With what Iv seen of Futaba, this probably isnt a good idea but..

 

 

- **Yu Narukami** had added **Teddie Hanamura** to the chat

 

 

**YH** : oh, hey teddie

 

 

**Panther** : is that your brother, Yosuke?

 

 

**YH** : kinda, adopted

 

 

**TH** : Well, Yousuke just introduced me to everyone

 

 

**TH** : Its Bear-y nice to meet you

 

 

**Oracle** : really, bear puns?

 

 

**Oracle** : you truly are cultured

 

 

**Skull** : wel, this is g8

 

 

**Skull** : WTF?

 

 

**Skull** : gremlin just hacked my phone

 

 

**Joker** : i step away for FIVE MINUTES and this happens

 

 

**Joker** : futaba, are you still in the cafe

 

 

**Oracle** : yea

 

 

**KT** : well, seems this chat got a lot more fun

 

 

**KT** : taba a hacker or somethin?

 

 

**Queen** : Yes, and she loves to torment us, and now you guys too

 

 

**Queen** : Well, we should all go to school.

 

 

**YA** : Bye

 

 

**TH** : seeya

 

 

**Skull** : L8tr

 

 

**Joker** : Sayorana

 

 

**Fox** : Good Bye

 

 

**Oracle** : see ya later

 

 


	7. how many is too much?

_February 3rd, 2019_

 

_6:38 P.M._

 

**Group Chat 5**

 

 

**-Yu Narukami** has added  **Rise Kujikawa** to the chat

- **Yu Narukami** had added  **Naoto Shirogane** to the chat

 

 

**RK** : thanks 

 

 

**Skull: !!!!!!!**

 

 

**Skull** : HOW DU U KNOW SO MANY FAMUS PPL  
  
  
  


**YN** : Its a gift

 

 

**Panther** : just so were clear, thats THE Rise Kujikawa, Right?

 

 

**RK** : the 1 and only ;)

 

 

**Joker** : futaba, what are you doing

 

 

**Oracle** : mwehehe

 

 

**Oracle** : i have fianllaosviawisdwqf

 

 

**Oracle** : WHAT WAS THAT FOR

 

 

**Queen** : Futaba, did you try to hack Rises phone?

 

 

**Oracle** : jeez, dont mince words or anything

 

 

**NS** : Unsolicited hacking is illegal, you know.

 

 

**Joker** : she really is a cat

 

 

**TH** : what do you mean by that?

 

 

**Oracle** : A FREAKING SPRAY BOTTLE!!!!!

 

 

**YA** : pfhhh

 

 

**CS** : I think you broke Yukiko

 

 

-  **Joker** has added **Haru Okumura** to the chat

-  **Joker** has changed  **Haru Okumura** 's name to  **Noir**

 

 

**Joker** : was that a bad idea?

 

 

**Fox** : Yes

 

 

**Noir** : Hello everyone

 

 

**Noir** : Its a pleasure meeting you all

 

 

**Panther** : come on haru, no need to be so stiff

 

 

**Joker** : futaba, quite hiding upstairs

 

 

**Joker** : sojiro made curry

 

 

**Oracle** : as long as you put the spray bottle away

 

 

**Noir** : You all get along so well 

 

 

**YN** : I think we all should go eat

 

 

**TH** : Byeeeee

 

 

**RK** : seeya

 

 

**Panther** : bye

 

 

**Skull** : later

 

 

 


	8. one big group

February 9th, 2019

 

_5:24 A.M._

 

**Group Chat 5**

 

 

 **Joker** : iimmmm tiiirrreeddddd

 

 

 **Fox** : Youre not the only one

 

 

 **YH** : what are you doing up this early

 

 

 **Joker** : sssscccchhhoooolllll

 

 

 **Queen** : Need I remind you that complaining gets you nowhere

 

 

 **Joker** : how many people can leblanc hold

 

 

 **Queen** : Hoo boy

 

 

 **Oracle** : mby 15?

 

 

 **Joker** : hey, yus group should totally come over to visit

 

 

 **Queen** : Thats what I though....

 

 

 **YN** : When **?**

 

 

 **Joker** : in a few weeks maybe?

 

 

 **YN** : Im free

 

 

 **YA** : Same

 

 

 **CS** : likewise

 

 

 **YH** : yep

 

 

 **RK** : shouldne have any tours for a while, so yea

 

 

 **KT** : sure

 

 

 **TH** : I would be bear-y delighted

 

 

 **Joker** : ok then

 

 

 **Panther** : see ya then

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the next part begins. I know this was short, but thank you to whoever could be bothered to read this all the way through. The second part is on current Hiatus due to another project I couldn't wait to start (shamless Sunshine 5 ad), but Yeah. Thank you so much.


End file.
